SuFin 30 Kinks challenge
by Pandroshyka
Summary: Berwald and Tino decide to do things a bit more...Kinkier. 30 Kink challenge, all of them M rated.
1. Cuddling (naked)

**Okay. I've been dying to write SuFin AND do a kink. So here it is~ Enjoy!  
**

**Kink: Cuddles (Naked )**

* * *

Berwald panted slightly, both his and Tino's risque night of lovemaking coming to an end. A small, awkwardly happy giggle caught the Swede's attention.

"Heheh...I'm not used to seeing that side of you, Ber." The small Finn panted happily. Berwald only nodded, a small, proud smile tracing his thin lips.

"Ah, you wore me out." Tino breathed, hugging his lover tiredly. The larger man pulled Tino closer and kissed his nose before closing his eyes.

Tino nuzzled his head into the other's chest, listening to Berwald's heart beat slowly. Berwald noticed the blond's interest in his heart beat "Mh..Ya hear that, Tino?"

Tino nodded slightly. "It beats for you." The Swede finished, smiling calmly. Tino smiled , nuzzling even closer to Berwald, pecking his cheek. Berwald only hugged the other, kissing his nose, cheeks and forehead. "Jag alskar deg, Fin." Berwald breathed. Berwald head the Finnish man whisper in reply, "Rakastan sinua."

The Swedish man smiled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, along with his lovely wife.

* * *

**I never said these chapters needed to be long...  
Oh well, personally I think this one is really cute, hehehhehe. I always make Berwald SUPER romantic because, well, it's really sweet. **


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**This one is probably going to be really short...**

**Kink: Kissing (Naked)**

* * *

****'_Finally!' _Tino thought as he removed Berwald's pants. The couch they were on didn't provide much space for them, though it was only the quickest place they could get to for something like this. Though, Tino actually preferred the bed for the couple's romantic rendezvous'.

Meanwhile, Berwald had Tino's neck under assault licking, biting, sucking, anything to make the tiny Finn want him even more. Tino released a small mewl of pleasure, his neck being one of his most sensitive areas.

Berwald smiled at his work, several red and purple marks that decorated his wife's neck. He slowly kissed up Tino's jawline, his naked body rubbing egerly against Tino's.

Small noises of pleasure spilled from Tino's lips, hands cupping Berwald's face and pulling him into a searing, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Eh...Not gonna lie, I'm kinda turned on by this, heheheh. **


	3. First Time

**Oh ****_god _****I've always wanted to write something like this. So wonderfully awkward, it's cute. HEhehehehe.**

Kink: First time

* * *

_'Sve, of course the Third Date Rule works! He'll be all over ya', man! I know it by experience! Just play it smooth..."_

God, he really was desperate. Dating advice from **Mathias**! How could Berwald ever dream of stooping that low!? He shook off the though, stepping out of his forest-green truck, soon spotting his Finnish lover standing on the sidewalk in front of the local cinema. Sure, a movie date was a cliché idea but Tino was more than excited to see a movie that recently came out, and just to Berwald's luck, the movie was a romance.

The Swede gently closed the car door, approaching his date with a quickly beating heart.

Tino grew even more excited once he spotted Berwald approaching him. He waved at the other, waiting. The Finnish man was sported in a tight, long-sleeved, violet shirt that matched his eyes and showed off his hips perfectly. The tight shirt was well accented by a pair of snug, low riding, black skinny jeans.

Oh _God _did Berwald love those sexy, Finnish curves. Once he was close enough to Tino, the other ran directly to wards him, unable to control his excitement to see him. The next thing Berwald knew, he was nearly tackled down by an overly happy hug. Though, a rare smile graced the Swede's lips as he hugged his tiny lover back.

"Happy t' see me, Tino?" He muttered, finally letting Tino go.

The small Finn giggled (Adorably, to the Swedish man) "Haha, Yep! I've waited so long for this movie!"

Berwald only nodded and grinned, wrapping his arm around Tino's shoulder and walking him into the Theater.

* * *

Once the tickets were purchased (By Berwald) and the snacks were bought (Once again, by Berwald), they were in the theater room where the movie was being played. The two idly chatted (Most conversation being carried by Tino) while previews played. As soon as the movie started, Tino's eyes were glued to the screen.

Berwald was enjoying the film, while Tino nearly obsessed over it. Though, the scenes were getting a bit heated and risqué, the couple on the screen nearly devouring each other's bodies in a over-acted sex scene. Berwald couldn't help but shift a bit awkwardly in his seat.

"Oh, Ber..These two are sutch an amazing couple. I hope that's us one day," Tino whispered "One day _soon." _The hint of seduction in those few words was enough to make even Berwald become a bit flustered. That wasn't the thing that caught him off guard though, it was the fact that Tino captured and lead their lips in a slow kiss.

The Swede shuttered a bit, kissing back a bit hesitantly, but all hesitation disappeared as he began to lead in this kiss.

* * *

Once the movie was done, Berwald didn't even remember the restaurant he was going to take Tino to after the movie. He only wanted one thing, to get home and fuck the shit out of the Finn beside of him. The ride to The Swedish man's house was a short one, filled with a few lines of dirty phrases from the movie. As soon as Berwald was inside his house, he had Tino pinned to the wall, deeply kissing him, their lips in a fiery dance. Tino's legs grew weary so he wrapped them around the Swede's waist as their heated bodies began to move in sync.

* * *

Tino had no idea how he got into this situation...Well, he did but this was a bit overwhelming.

"If ya want me ta st'p.. This is a good time to tell me.." Berwald muttered above him, strong hands pinning him to the couch. Sure, Tino was familiar with what the Swede's hands could do, that was only once, but he'd never been this far with anyone before...His heart raced nervously. "N-No..It's fine, Ber...I want this.." The Finn murmured, pulling his lover down for another kiss.

* * *

_Holy fuck Berwald is hot..._The Finn thought, running his hands up the other man's masculine abs. That was what was keeping Tino occupied at The Swedish man undressed him even further, peeling of the tight pants and removing his briefs

Sure, Tino was nervous, but he knew for a fact that he was ready for this. Berwald was as good as gold to him for as long as their relationship had started, oh he wanted this _bad. _"Ber..Can we take this to the bedroom?"

* * *

The plush bed was comfortable under the two naked bodies, providing enough room for the two to properly make love, though, both Tino and Berwald were virgins...This was especially a problem for Tino, who was currently eyeing Berwald's impressive length. He had no clue how that was going to fit...

The Swedish man pulled back from the rough, passionate kiss to nip and suck at Tino's shoulders, then chest. He created a trail of love bites all over Tino's stomach and torso.

Tino was getting impatient, his body writhing under Berwald's lips. "Haaa-aa~ Berwald, please.." The small Finn whimpered, gripping the sheets under him.

Berwald sat up, straddling Tino's waist. "I have t' prepare ya.." This made the shorter man confused "P-Prepare..?" Sweden only nodded, placing three fingers at Tino's mouth. "Here..Suck."

Tino nodded slightly, running his tongue up and down the digets, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. Berwald grinned, pulling them away from the Finn's lips and placing them at his entrance.

A smile and blush graced the Fin's face as he leaned closer to Berwald. The Swede glanced over at his blond lover through his glasses, pondering on what he was doing. Berwald sighed, gently pushing his index finger in, causing his lover to wince. "It's 'kay Tino, relax" He mumbled under his breath, adding another finger." Tino nodded, his body relaxing into the sheets. "Berwald..This feels weird..." He whimpered, trying his best to become accustomed to the intruding fingers. After Sweden added the third finger, Tino began to feel pleasure.

"Ahhn, Please hurry..." The amethyst eyed man breathed. Berwald smiled, removing the fingers and positioning himself. "Ya sure you're ready..." Tino only nodded, bracing himself for what was coming.

With a slow, nervous push, Berwald's manhood became seethed into the tight walls. He waited for the Finn to grow used to the feeling. "Go on..." Tino whispered, body trembling.

Berwald's pace was slow and careful, feeling as if he moved too fast or too sudden, Tino would break. "Berwald..Pl-please..Faster." The smaller male breathed, moving his hips as he was desperate for more pleasure. The Swede nodded, quickening his sharps thrusts. Under him, Tino began to writhe and mewl, breaths heavy. Berwald became lost in his own pleasure, pounding into his lover's tight, virgin ass. Tino cried out in both pain, and pleasure.

"A-ah! Berwald! Ahhnn, perkele!" He cried out, his fingernail digging into Berwald's shoulders.

The larger of the two smiled, closing his eyes as he focused on aiming his thrusts. Tino's vision went white, a certain group of nerves being struck deep inside of him. The Fin screamed his lover's name, spilling his seed over his (and Berwald's) chest. Berwald became desperate as Tino tightened around his hardness, he ruthlessly slammed into his lover before he finally climaxed with a low groan.

* * *

They both lay there, a breathless, sweaty mess. After the short whispers of 'I love you' They fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I DON'T WANNA DO THIS AGAIN.**


	4. Masturbation

**This one...Ehh...Kinda awkward. **

**Kink: Masturbation**

* * *

Without the loving Swede by his side, Tino had no Idea how he would get to sleep. The hotel's bedroom was freezing and much too lonely. It almost made him regret even going to Helsinki to visit his family. Sure, he loved his parents more than anything but the rest of his relatives were way too up-tight and annoying. Quickly, he grabbed his phone, dialing Berwald's number. The phone didn't even ring, signaling that the Swede's phone was dead. Tino whimpered, then went to his images, looking though them boredly. They were mostly pictures of Peter, himself, and some of Berwald, until suddenly he came across a specifically pornographic one that Berwald sent him. It showed the Swedish man gazing down at the phone's camera as he fondled himself, a small grin and a blush on his face. Tino's face turned a deep red as he gazed at the picture, soon, he found himself becoming aroused. He sat up, closing his eyes as he guided a hand up his shirt, pinching a rosy nipple. "Ah~!..B-Berwald~" The small Finn moaned quietly, his other hand going into his pants. He began to stroke his hard warmth. After a while, he was quickly pumping himself, moaning Berwald's name like a mantra. He soon came, biting down hard on his knuckle to prevent noise. Once he removed his hand from his pants, he blushed, settling into bed, soon falling asleep.

* * *

**To be honest, I just wanted to get this one one done. **


	5. Blowjobs

**Hahah...Sorry for not updating. I'm a lazy bitch.**

* * *

Kink: Blowjob

Tino watched with hazy eyes as Berwald placed slow kisses down his bare stomach, whispering sweet nothings as he caressed Tino's thighs, slowly getting lower and lower. It was a few agonizing minutes before Berwald's head was between Tino's creamy legs, tongue dragging up Tino's erect member.

Tino whined, bucking his hips up a bit. "Ber...Please..." He whispered into the darkness of the room.

Berwald almost smiled, taking Tino's cock into his mouth, suckling at it with care, drawing a long moan from the Finn's lips.

After a bit of sucking, the Swede slowly began to bob his head, sending Tino into a new level of pleasure. He begged quietly, craving more of Berwald's touch. Berwald secretly loved the sultry begging, it encouraged him furthermore. He sucker harder, teeth grating against his lover's cock.

Tino cried out for the Swede, gripping his hair tightly as his essence spilled down his husband's throat. Berwald pulled away with a grin, swallowing his lover's seed.

"..Hah...That was great, Ber.." Tino panted, smiling.


	6. Clothes Getting Off

**Eh...This one is kinda confusing..."Clothed getting off"..I..I'll assume it's stripping. Forgive me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

****As soon as Berwald was on the bed, Tino was straddling him, roughly kissing him, teeth clashing together in passionate fury and need.

It was this eagerness that Berwald found irresistible.

Tino pulled away quickly, fumbling to take his shirt off, tossing it to the carpeted floor and kissing Berwald again. The Finn all but ripped Berwald's shirt off, messily unbuttoning it in haste, then threw it over his shoulder to join his own shirt.

Berwald quickly stripped Tino of his pants, then began to fondle the horny Finn. Tino moaned into Berwald's mouth, yanking down the Swede's pants quickly, letting them fall to floor.


End file.
